


Early Morning Train

by waterbottles



Category: Super Junior, f(x)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-13
Updated: 2011-08-13
Packaged: 2018-06-04 10:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6655156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbottles/pseuds/waterbottles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things are too difficult to say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early Morning Train

**Author's Note:**

> A very old drabble for a dear OTP. From my [LiveJournal](http://water-bottles.livejournal.com), compiling here in AO3 for posterity.

song qian loves taking early morning trains. deserted seats, stray candy wrappers scurrying around the floor,  
the distinct smell of airconditioning untainted by beer breath or sweat.

   
the walls outside are covered with graffiti, but the train is too fast for her to read them properly.

  
what did these people write? why did they write it? was it so hard for them to say it instead?  
if i had a blank wall to myself, what would i write? she thinks.

  
she traces a name on the empty seat next to her.

  
_gui xian. gui xian. song qian and gui xian._


End file.
